


Golden God

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, I need tag suggestions, Silver Age Superman!, Small Smallville Crossover, They Broke It. I'll Fix it, mildly dark, what should happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes, the worst scenario comes true. After they defeated the Anti-Monitor, Kara uses the Book of Destiny to change everything. Shocking her friends, and causing them to search for the strongest Superman to face off against her new found strength, as she now wears the Anti-Monitor's armor. A Superman from a city named Smallville. :)This is always how it should play out. :)  In every time line and every incarnation.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Golden God

“Kara, what are you doing?” Kate asked. They had defeated the Anti-Monitor, and Earth-1 had been restored and merged with some of the other universes. Kara was standing in the library aboard the Waverider, which had also been restored, and had the Book of Destiny open before her.  
Kara looked up at Kate. “I'm fixing the mistakes I've made, and I'm restoring my universe.”  
“Kara. Please. I thought you were safe...” Kate frowned.

Kara shook her head. “Sorry, but this was always meant to be, and you're not as fast as I am.”  
She slammed her hand down in the middle of the book and everything changed.

&^&

Kate's eyes recovered slowly from the brightness, and when they recovered, Kara was standing in front of the book, wearing armor that Kate recognized from their encounter with the Anti-Monitor.  
“Oh, God.” Kate gasped.

Kara giggled. “I'm not Omnipotent yet. I restored my world, and made myself what I was always supposed to be. Supergirl Prime is born now. Bow before me, mortal.” 

“Kara. Think about this.” Kate spoke.  
“No.” Kara grinned and rushed out of the room.

&^&

“What the hell?” Oliver winced. “This is weirder than me becoming the Spectre temporarily.”  
Barry frowned. “I can't believe Kara did this. This isn't like her at all.”  
“She played us all, made us think she was fine with how things were happening.” Kate frowned.  
“I just am shocked.” Alex spoke.

“Do you think we can stop her?” Oliver asked.  
“Yes. But not alone. We restored a lot of universes.” John Constantine spoke. “Well, you all did, rather. But we're going to need a lot of help.” 

Barry frowned. “Who do you think we'll need?”  
John Constantine frowned. “A lot of help. We need to find the strongest Superman in the multiverse that's left.”  
“Oh, that's probably easier said than done.” Alex frowned.  
“I don't know. I have an idea.” Iris spoke.

&^&

“I see I'm a popular person to visit. If you came back here again.” The man chuckled.

“This time we won't be teleported away by a crazy person with the most overpowered Book of all time.” Superman chuckled.

“He had the Necronomicon?” The man grinned. “I mean, he tried to use Kryptonite on me and it failed because I've become immune to it. Then I told him I gave up my powers. Best way to explain that. No one wants to hear a 30 minute explanation of why I am immune to Kryptonite.” 

“Lex's arrogance aside, we need your help. My cousin Kara has gone mad with power.” Superman spoke.  
“Alright. Looks like I'm coming out of retirement, so to speak.” The man nodded. “To keep things simple, let's call me Clark for right now.” 

“So, how powerful are you?” Superman asked.  
“Let's put it this way, 'stop that, it's silly' is my nickname.” Clark grinned.  
“Okay, Monty Python would be proud.” Barry grinned.

“Owing to your costume, I'm going to guess you're The Flash. I've had a few experiences with Bart Allen here. I think in some universes he would be your grandson from what he told me.” Clark grinned.

“I don't want any more surprise visits from my future children. One daughter was enough.” Barry groaned.  
Superman frowned. “Jokes aside, Kara is dangerous and we need someone strong enough to fight her.”  
Clark nodded. “In terms of power, I've moved planets like they were marbles.” 

Superman blinked. “Okay. That's excessive.”  
“A little bit. I don't move large objects too often, but arresting plate tectonics has always been a bit annoying when I need to do it. You do it wrong, and bad stuff happens.” Clark spoke.  
“That, I've done before.” Superman spoke. “Plate tectonic manipulation is annoying indeed.” 

“Yeah, The sad fact is that was because a friend went mad with power and tried to destroy everything.” Clark frowned.

Barry shivered. “Moving a planet and plate tectonic manipulation is still honestly less strange than the fact I've traveled so fast I went backwards in time.” 

“Yeah, That's not even that difficult. It's easier for me, since I don't have to deal with the rules governing the Speed Force. You're fast, I'm faster though.” Clark grinned.

“Honestly, not surprising you know about the Speed Force, it's not exactly a state secret.” Barry grinned.  
“Speaking of state secrets, is Amanda Waller annoying in your universe too?” Clark grinned.  
“She's dead.” Barry winced.  
Clark nodded. “Okay, fair enough.” 

“So, you can run fast, fly fast, and move planets. I think you're the one we need to stop Kara.” Superman spoke.

“True. Let me go and tell Lois it's time for me to leave for a bit.” Clark nodded.  
“Somethings never change.” Superman grinned.

Clark grinned and walked towards the house.  
Barry and Superman followed him. When they walked up the porch, the door opened and Lois walked out. “New friends, Clark?” She smiled.

Superman did a double-take. “Aunt Alura?”  
Clark laughed. “Wow. Lois is a doppelganger for my aunt from Krypton. Boy, Freud would have a field day.”

Lois groaned. “I hate it when this happens.”  
“How often do you run into doppelgangers?” Barry asked.

“Bizarro was fun.” Clark smiled.  
“Yeah. We don't talk about the fact he had sex with Lana and she didn't even realize it wasn't you.” Lois groaned.  
“Oversharing. That's like my Aunt.” Superman groaned. “I did not need to know she had sex with Alex.” 

“Regardless of all this, and I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to know if my aunt slept with my friend's sister either, we need Clark's help in all his planet moving glory.” Barry spoke.

Lois grinned. “Okay, so what do you need him for? Is there another giant Saturn sized planet heading for the Earth?”  
“We need him to help us stop my very mad with power cousin, Kara.” Superman frowned.  
“Now that, is unfortunately something I know all too well.” Lois spoke. “An angry and power mad cousin.”  
Clark hugged her. “It's okay. I'll take care of this, and I'll be back fairly soon. Look after the twins for me. I owe Oliver a lot, and they are his children.”  
“Be safe, Clark.” Lois spoke.

“I will.” Clark nodded, and in a blur of movement so fast even Barry couldn't register it, he seemed to vanish, only to reappear wearing a Superman suit.  
“That's a pretty neat suit!” Superman grinned.

“Thank you.” Clark nodded. “So, where do we go from here?”  
“Back to my world and then on to the world I know Kara is in.” Barry spoke.

&^&

When the group arrived on the Waverider, Barry walked over to Iris and hugged her. “Things are going to turn around now, Iris. We've got the perfect choice to stop Kara.”  
“Oh, great, he was lying about giving up his powers.” Lex grumbled while pulling at his super-strong handcuffs.

“Shut up, Lex.” Superman grumbled.

“Once a moron, always a moron, huh, Lex.” Clark grinned.  
Lex grumbled in irritation. “How dare you...”

Kate punched him out and shook her hand. “Regardless of his insanity, we have a big threat with Kara. Are you certain he will be able to fight her?”

“I can move planets like marbles.” Clark spoke firmly.

Kate blinked. “Okay. This just got silly and we fought someone named the Anti-Monitor at the beginning of Time itself.”

Sara shook her head. “I just can't believe Kara did this. She seemed completely fine.”  
“Sometimes they can shock you with how fine they seem.” Clark frowned.  
“You understand this too well, don't you?” Sara asked.

“Locking my friend Chloe in what amounts to an M.C. Esher endless staircase for eternity was not an easy decision, but it was the only way to stop her.” Clark frowned. “It's hard to fight your friends, especially when they reveal all their manipulations. I was friends with Lex once. Having Chloe turn into something called the Time Trapper was not what I expected.”

“Betrayal never comes from your enemies.” Oliver frowned.  
“Exactly.” Clark nodded. “So, I will help you with this.”  
“Thank you.” Barry spoke. “We need someone who can calm her down and stop her from becoming an even greater threat.” 

“I won't try to hurt her, but I can't guarantee her safety.” Clark spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> While it is obvious that he was lying when said he gave up his powers, mostly because of many reasons I don't need to get into here, Clark Kent from Smallville wouldn't really want to get into this entire Crisis event because he'd solve the entire thing in like 3 seconds. :P  
> Seriously, He's Silver Age Superman in all his planet moving glory.  
> And yes, I always wanted to see Chloe be revealed as the Time Trapper, because that would make a lot more sense than her suddenly falling in love with Oliver Queen. I mean, WTF. I am still salty about that, yes. :P


End file.
